


(Не) Совершенная система

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, stora friendship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: Стайлз всегда считал, что ему повезло с меткой для поиска родственной души. Судите сами, как много разговоров начинается с фразы «Это частная собственность»? 
Как оказалось, не так уж мало.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(im)Perfect System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674592) by [theroguesgambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/pseuds/theroguesgambit). 



Стайлз всегда считал, что ему повезло с меткой для поиска родственной души. Она не вызывала жуткого смущения, хоть от нее и веяло некоторым недружелюбием. Как-то раз в разговоре с отцом он сокрушался, что не произведет на свою истинную пару хорошего первого впечатления, но тот на это лишь фыркнул, хлопнул по плечу и сказал: «Сын, первое впечатление — не твой конек. Я бы не беспокоился на этот счет. Ты начинаешь нравиться людям по мере общения». Но самым ценным в своей метке Стайлз считал ее специфичность. Она, конечно, была не настолько узнаваема, как, к примеру, у Скотта, на чьем запястье красовалась фраза «Привет, я Эллисон», но тоже довольно хороша.   
  
Судите сами, как много разговоров начинается с фразы _«Это частная собственность»_?   
  
Как раз-таки эту фразу Стайлз и использовал в качестве оправдания своему не совсем законопослушному поведению. Ведь: «Если я не буду делать ничего такого, то я _никогда_ не познакомлюсь со своей родственной душой. Я _навечно_ останусь одиноким. Тебе бы этого хотелось, пап?».   
  
В свои семнадцать Стайлз наконец-то услышал эти слова, сев за свой стол в кабинете истории и заметив сложенный в несколько раз тетрадный листочек, видимо, оставленный кем-то на предыдущем уроке. От нечего делать, Стайлз взял его в руки и начал медленно разворачивать, но в этот момент совершенно внезапно в поле зрения появилась тонкая ладонь и выхватила у него сверток.   
  
— _Это_ частная собственность.   
  
Рехнуться можно. Кора Хейл.   
  
Многие годы они ходили в одну школу, но никогда не контактировали, учились на разных параллелях и вертелись в разных социальных кругах. Стайлз ошарашенно разинул рот, глядя на миниатюрную, но явно сильную девушку с длинными, убранными в конский хвост темными волосами, и взглядом, способным покромсать на мелкие кусочки.   
  
— Срань господня, — выдохнул он и тут же вздрогнул. — Ой, черт, прости, мне так жаль.   
  
Кора просто закатила глаза, запихнув записку в карман, и фыркнула, будто ничего другого не ожидала. Конечно, не ожидала, она ведь выросла с этой фразой на коже. Пять баллов, Стилински. Он поверить не мог, что приговорил девушку всю жизнь носить на запястье «Срань господня».   
  
Кора откинула назад волосы и посмотрела на него насмешливым взглядом карих глаз.   
  
— Без проблем, — сказала она с дразнящей ухмылкой на лице. — Просто отныне держи свои руки при себе.   
  
— Я тебя и пальцем не тронул, — голос Стайлза надломился, чуть не сорвавшись на писк. Он поверить не мог, что произвел настолько плохое впечатление. Она обнажила зубы в ухмылке — легкой, опасной и да, горячей, окей? Он определенно выиграл лотерею «получи самую горячую пару в мире», и это никак не укладывалось в голове.   
  
А еще она отнеслась ко всему абсолютно спокойно. Приняла как должное. Стайлз попытался присмирить свое сердце, чтобы оно не проломило грудную клетку.   
  
— Ты прикоснулся к моему барахлу, — отчитала его Кора, и Стайлз был уверен, что она просто дразнится. Ну правда, она ведь его пара, его родственная душа, так что, конечно же, Кора просто дразнилась. Она ткнула его пальцем в грудь, отступила на шаг назад и развернулась со словами:  
  
— Не трогай мое барахло.   
  
А затем она направилась по проходу прямо к двери, и Стайлз, издав какой-то отчаянный звук, подскочил со стула так резко, что шибанулся коленом об стол.   
  
— Хэй, оу, подожди. В смысле, а нам разве не нужно… мы могли бы встретиться попозже, может быть?   
  
Она развернулась и выгнула одну идеальную бровь.   
  
— Зачем?  
  
Это был настолько нелепый вопрос, что Стайлз не сразу нашелся с ответом. Все вокруг уставились на них, буквально почувствовав это, Стайлз поежился под ухмылками остальных учеников и их сочувственными взглядами.   
  
— Я просто… нам стоило бы узнать друг друга получше, — сказал Стайлз и сам же скривился от собственных слов, потому что прозвучало откровенно лажово. Похоже, быть ему одним из тех родственных душ: с незакрепленной связью, одиноких, потому что их пара предпочла остаться с кем-то другим. В этом деле нет стопроцентных гарантий. Следовало догадаться, что он сразу же покажется своей паре непривлекательным, что достаточно будет всего лишь раз взглянуть на него (если она не отказалась от него раньше, еще до встречи, потому что _«срань господня»_ , серьезно?), чтобы послать судьбу ко всем чертям.   
  
— Стилински, верно?  
  
Стайлз вынырнул из волны нарастающей паники и нервно кивнул.   
  
— Ладно. До пяти у меня хоккей на траве, а после можешь забрать меня и отвезти домой.   
  
И она ушла, исчезла в дверях класса, даже не дождавшись ответа. Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, расплываясь в дебильной улыбке, и не сразу заметил, что за соседний стол уселся Скотт.  
  
— Чувак, ты только что пригласил на свидание Кору Хейл?   
  
Все с той же улыбкой Стайлз повернулся к другу.   
  
— Я пригласил на свидание свою _родственную душу_.   
  


***

  
  
Если Кора во время поездки и чувствовала повисшее в машине напряжение, то она хорошо это скрывала. Откашлявшись и спросив «Куда?», Стайлз поехал прямиком к ее дому. Руки крепко сжимали рулевое колесо, а потянувшись к радио, он случайно перепутал ручки и включил печку на полную мощность. И пока он буквально захлебывался в этом напряжении и кривился при каждом неудачно заведенном разговоре и несовпадении их интересов, она воспринимала это так легко, что Стайлза захлестывала какая-то иррациональная обида.  
  
Стайлз почти испытал облегчение, когда поездка подошла к концу, он был рад, что по пути они не решили остановиться перекусить или что-то вроде этого. И, по его мнению, это было странно, потому что он хотел быть подальше от того человека, который идеально подходил его душе. Опять же, это вроде как было невероятное событие, но оно свалилось как снег на голову за три минуты до теста по истории. Ему просто нужно было время, чтобы приспособиться и свыкнуться с той ситуацией, в которую он попал.  
  
Открыв пассажирскую дверь, Кора закинула сумку на плечо, но так и не выбралась из машины, взволнованно перекатывая клюшку в руке. Впервые Стайлз увидел, что она нервничает, и от этого стало чуточку легче.  
  
— Так, мне кажется, нам нужно кое-что прояснить.  
  
Сердце пропустило удар, руки на руле взмокли еще сильнее. Наверное, настало время поговорить о той главной причине, почему он сейчас находится здесь. Кора на мгновение отвела взгляд, но затем вновь повернулась к Стайлзу и впилась в него пристальным взглядом.  
  
— Я кое с кем встречаюсь, — произнесла она, и… черт. Ну да, ему стоило догадаться. — Это вроде как тайна, но, — Кора пожала плечами, слабо улыбнувшись. — В смысле, ты очень даже ничего, когда ведешь себя нормально. Так что если хочешь тусоваться вместе, ну знаешь, платонически…  
  
 _Платонически._   
  
Да, случались в жизни и платонические связи, но в основном тогда, когда людям изначально не нужны были отношения. А Стайлз _определенн_ о хотел отношений. Или хотел бы. Если бы их с ним захотел кто-то еще.  
  
Иногда люди, нашедшие своих вторых половинок, хотели остаться с ними просто друзьями, потому что уже состояли в отношениях и не желали их разрывать, или просто таковых не искали, но Стайлз достаточно насмотрелся романтических комедий и знал, что отрицание своей пары редко заканчивалось успехом.  
  
…Но были и еще причины, почему некоторые люди отказывались признавать свою связь с родственной душой. Например, если они видели свою пару и понимали, что та слишком жалкая даже для мизерного шанса, на что бы там судьба им ни намекала.  
  
Стайлз проглотил свой первоначальный вариант ответа: расстроенную, разочарованную и _возмущенную_ реакцию, которая закипала внутри и рвалась наружу. Кора высказала свое мнение. А лишнее нытье лишь заставит его выглядеть чертовски жалким.  
  
— Да, конечно. Платонически, — слова встали поперек горла. Ему удалось выдавить из себя улыбку, надеясь, что она выглядела хоть чуточку непринужденной. — Круто, да. Полностью поддерживаю.  
  
Кора выгнула бровь, явно сомневаясь в его словах, но не заострила на этом внимание.   
  
— Вот и отлично, — вместо этого заключила она и все же выбралась из машины. — Тогда увидимся, дружище.  
  
После этого она захлопнула дверь и, не оборачиваясь, побежала к дому, оставив Стайлза таращиться ей вслед.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз лежал на спине, уткнувшись в потолок хмурым взглядом, и одной рукой держал телефон возле уха. Второй рукой он поглаживал кожу на запястье, прослеживая линии простой черной метки.  
  
— Слушай, я тут подумал. Она сказала, что хочет платонического общения, потому что уже встречается с кем-то другим, так? Но это же не значит, что я не смогу заинтересовать ее _позже_.   
  
Скотт на другом конце линии тихо вздохнул, а Стайлз уже заранее закатил глаза, даже не услышав ответ.   
  
— Чувак… Мне кажется, что тебе следует уважать ее нынешние отношения.   
  
— Никто не говорит, что я их _не уважаю_. Я их охренеть как уважаю, и не то чтобы я собираюсь пытаться их развалить. Но она моя _родственная душа_ , чувак. Ты же смыслишь во всей этой романтической херне. Истинная любовь всегда торжествует, так ведь?  
  
— Так-то да, но…   
  
— Никаких «но», Скотт. Я стану ей другом, понятно? Я покажу ей все свои самые лучшие стороны, буду весь из себя такой _потрясающий_ , и в один прекрасный день она поймет, что нам суждено быть вместе.   
  
— Чувак, это ведь… — Скотт на мгновение замолк, а затем терпеливо и настойчиво закончил: — Это ведь не так же, как было у тебя с Лидией?  
  
Стайлз скривился, потому что Скотт _никогда_ не перестанет ему это припоминать.   
  
— Нет, мне уже давно не двенадцать! — Двенадцатилетний Стайлз искренне верил, что Лидия — любовь всей его жизни, и все равно было на то, что там говорила его метка. «Ты стоишь на моем пути» и «Это частная собственность» не так уж сильно отличались, но все же не были одним и тем же… Да, хорошее первое впечатление — совершенно точно не его сильная сторона.   
  
— И тут совершенно другой случай. Кора — моя _родственная душа_. Сама _судьба_ говорит мне не отказываться от нее.  
  


***

  
  
Так Стайлз и завел дружбу с Корой.  
  
Знание того, что он — ее родственная душа, наверное, придало ему некую уверенность в себе, а иначе он не стал бы выкрикивать ее имя, завидев в коридоре, заставляя девушку закатывать глаза и плохо скрывать ответную улыбку. Он остановился возле популярного обеденного стола, просто чтобы поздороваться, а закончилось все тем, что и его и Скотта пригласили присесть там же, что… Эй, кто же знал, что подобное может случиться, если просто _попросить_.  
  
Лидия Мартин смерила Кору недоуменным взглядом, но та лишь пожала плечами в ответ, а Лидия, поджав губы, отвернулась к Джексону и не смотрела в их сторону все оставшееся время обеда. Несколько месяцев назад (ой, да кого он пытается обмануть, еще _вчера_ ) он был бы раздавлен подобным радушным приемом, но сейчас Лидия Мартин воспринималась им как пройденный этап.  
  


***

  
  
Тут вот какое дело: Лидия и Джексон не были родственными душами. В школе об этом знали абсолютно все, поскольку парни — те еще сплетники, а Уиттмор был достаточно беспечен и многие разы в душевой выставлял свою метку напоказ. В результате фраза «Не могу поверить, что ты мой» разнеслась по всей школе, и если она _когда-нибудь_ могла быть произнесена, то уж точно не Лидией Мартин.   
  
Стайлз подозревал, что тут не обошлось без Раздутого Эго, и Джексон нарочно раскрыл свою метку, потому что, ну честно, кто мог бы устоять и не похвастаться _таким_ первым впечатлением? И не то чтобы Стайлз завидовал.  
  
Но то, что они не родственные души, не препятствовало их разрыву и воссоединению каждые несколько месяцев или когда происходило какое-нибудь официальное мероприятие, на котором они должны были присутствовать, как Король и Королева школы.   
  
Многие популярные не встречались со своими парами. В тот или иной момент так поступало большинство людей. Нет смысла оставаться одиноким, пока ты ждешь того Единственного человека, верно?   
  
Так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что Кора уже с кем-то встречалась. Как неудивительно было и то, что она не отшила того парня сразу же.  
  
Да, Стайлз на любителя. И даже если они предназначены друг другу судьбой, нет ничего такого в том, что они некоторое время будут просто общаться, узнавать друг друга без отношений. В каком-то смысле так даже лучше — ненадолго отставить «судьбу» в сторону и просто позволить уложиться в голове той мысли, которая до сих пор вызывает дикое удивление: _Кора Хейл моя родственная душа_. Кора Хейл, чьи интересы и жизнь ни разу за одиннадцать лет обучения в одной школе не пересекались со Стайлзом. Кора Хейл, которая любит мексиканскую кухню больше пиццы. Кора Хейл, которая страдальчески застонала, когда Стайлз предложил «Звездные войны» во время их первого совместного просмотра фильма.   
  
Она, безусловно, классная, умная, а после того, как первоначальная паника утихла, выяснилось, что с ней довольно весело тусоваться вместе.   
  
Просто он всегда думал, что совместное времяпровождение со своей парой будет вызывать нечто… большее.  
  


***

  
  
Они с Корой учились в разных классах, но Стайлз внезапно обнаружил, что наличие рядом напарника по учебе, который не бросится по первому зову играть в COD, существенно способствовало вниманию. Так что сейчас они сидели в доме Хейлов, работая над своими последними перед зимними каникулами эссе, и Стайлз решил спуститься вниз, чтобы прихватить что-нибудь из напитков. В прихожей оказался незнакомец, который, скинув с плеча спортивную сумку, начал смахивать снег с волос. Он был старше Коры, двадцать один или двадцать два года, и Стайлз без проблем узнал в этом человеке парня с фотографий, развешанных по всему дому. Да и собственная память подкинула воспоминания, что он уже видел когда-то в городе более худую и низкую версию этого мужчины. И только Стайлз подумал, что это Дерек Хейл, как тут же запнулся на одной из последних ступенек и полетел навстречу полу.   
  
Навстречу _Дереку_ , который поймал его за руку примерно за полсекунды до неприятного столкновения с твердой поверхностью, и медленно вернул его в стоячее положение. Стайлз поежился от по-зимнему холодного прикосновения парня, но рука с его предплечья так и не исчезла. Рукав задрался, выставив на обозрение Дерека бледную кожу с витиеватой меткой.   
  
— Это частная собственность? — с недоверием прочитал он. — Немного надменно, тебе не кажется?  
  
Стайлз выдернул руку, чувствуя, как по шее начали расползаться красные пятна.  
  
Люди не комментируют чужие метки. Так принято. Если ты оскорбляешь чью-то метку, ты так же оскорбляешь метку предназначенной этому человеку пары, что само по себе… эй, это неприлично. Да и вообще оскорблять то, что человек сам не выбирает и с чем живет всю свою жизнь — очень грубо.   
  
Он сильно надеялся, что Дерек никогда не глумился над Кориной меткой. Возможно, она стыдилась ее всю свою жизнь, даже ненавидела, потому что ее нелепо мускулистый старший братец с кроличьими зубами издевался над этим с самого детства.   
  
Проиграв битву с расползающимся по коже румянцем, Стайлз одернул рукав и почесал кожу на шее.   
  
— Ты должен знать ситуацию в целом.  
  
Когда он вновь скользнул взглядом по Дереку, оказалось, что ухмылка исчезла с его лица. Он смотрел настолько внимательно и изучающе, что Стайлзу вмиг стало неуютно в собственной коже, и он быстро отвел взгляд в сторону.   
  
— Ах, должен? — в голосе Дерека прозвучали дразнящие нотки, но Стайлз не мог найти этому причины.  
  
Кроме… ох. Неужели Дерек знает? Потому что, даже если они с Корой этого пока не обсуждали, даже если Кора продолжала с кем-то встречаться, она должна была рассказать об этом хотя бы своей семье. Нельзя же встретить свою пару и ни разу об этом нигде не упомянуть.  
  
Да, скорее всего, именно в этом все дело. Дерек знает, кто такой Стайлз, и сейчас вот таким неловким и странным способом он пытается начать общение — дразня.   
  
— В смысле, думаю, ты уже ее знаешь, — ответил Стайлз, не понимая, почему краснеет не прекращая.   
  
Чего есть такого в Хейлах, что при них он вечно чувствует себя беспомощным идиотом.   
  
Прошли несколько очень долгих секунд, прежде чем Стайлз дождался ответа:  
  
— Думаю, что знаю.   
  
Глаза Стайлза тем временем поспешили насладиться видом выступающих мышц пресса Дерека (хорошо видных даже через футболку, охренеть), идеальной, абсолютно равномерной щетиной. _Нереально_. Если Кора выросла, имея перед глазами такой пример того, как должен выглядеть мужчина, тогда совсем неудивительно, что ей нужно время, чтобы смириться со связью с таким парнем как Стайлз. Он облизал пересохшие губы и наконец-то вновь посмотрел Дереку в глаза.   
  
— Ладно, мне нужно вернуться к Коре. Учеба, все дела.   
  
Уголки губ Дерека чуть изогнулись в улыбке.   
  
— Да, конечно. Что же, тогда увидимся…  
  
— Стайлз, — сообщил он, хотя Дерек и так _должен_ был это знать, если знал, что Стайлз — родственная душа его маленькой сестренки. Но тот лишь серьезно кивнул, вернув:  
  
— Дерек.   
  
— Да я в курсе, чувак, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Я же в твоем доме.   
  
— Точно. — Дерек отступил на шаг назад, его глаза — да какого они вообще цвета? — вновь окинули парня оценивающим взглядом. — Что же, Стайлз, надеюсь, что мы в скором времени еще увидимся в моем доме.   
  
Стайлз кивнул и успел развернуться до того, как на лице расплылась глупая улыбка. Да, старший брат его определенно одобрил.   
  
Вернувшись в комнату Коры, он вспомнил, что так и не прихватил напитки, но даже не расстроился. А глупая улыбка еще долго не желала исчезать с его лица.   
  


***

  
  
В следующие пару раз, когда Стайлз посещал дом Хейлов, Дерек всегда находился рядом, поскольку вернулся из колледжа на рождественские каникулы. Казалось, ему совсем нечего было делать, потому что каждый раз, когда Кора и Стайлз зависали в гостиной, он тусовался там же. Странно, но у Стайлза это не вызывало никаких возражений, потому что в видеоиграх Дерек был лучше своей младшей сестры, и с его помощью счет составил два-один в их пользу, когда Стайлз в следующий раз предложил просмотр «Звездных войн». Он имел ужасное мнение о расширенной вселенной, разносил в пух и прах доводы о достоинствах приквелов, за это его очень хотелось треснуть (хотя, по правде говоря, он явно просто был огромным фанатом Юэна МакГрегора в роли Оби-Ван Кеноби, так что Стайлзу тяжело было на него злиться). Но все их споры были… развлекаловом, по-другому и не скажешь. Дерек жутко возмущался, когда Стайлз переворачивал его слова, подлавливал на чем-то, и в его глазах разгорался такой огонь, что Стайлз уже специально искал новые поводы для спора.   
  
В третий раз, когда они тусовались все вместе, Кора смерила брата долгим пристальным взглядом, поинтересовавшись: «Сопровождение реально необходимо?». Но Дерек всего лишь удостоил ее коротким взглядом и остался на месте. Стайлз был слишком занят возможностью очередной стычки, на этот раз насчет взглядов Дерека на историческую достоверность фильма «Спартак: Кровь и песок» (парень оказался мускулистым историком-ботаником в кожаной куртке, и это знание Стайлза невероятно радовало), и только потом понял, что Кора хотела провести с ним время наедине.   
  
Он откинулся головой на подушку, не позволяя себе расстраиваться по поводу того, что снова облажался.   
  
На разъяснение ситуации с Корой у него впереди было еще много времени. Дереку осталось пробыть вместе с ним в городе всего пару дней.   
  


***

  
  
В школе вновь начались занятия, Дерек вернулся в свой колледж, а Стайлз очень долго не мог избавиться от ощущения, что ему неуютно в собственной коже. Хотя начался весенний семестр выпускного класса. Конечно, было с чего волноваться и нервничать. Так что он отмахнулся от этого чувства, сосредоточившись на последних месяцах учебы.   
  


***

  
  
— Родственные души, это вроде как навсегда, знаешь?  
  
За восемь месяцев дружбы Кора впервые заговорила на эту тему. Повернув голову, Стайлз увидел, как она хмуро уставилась на свой бургер.   
  
Как это часто бывало, они решили остановиться по пути домой, чтобы перекусить и пообщаться. Подобный порядок они завели еще осенью и возобновили весной, когда тренировки по лакроссу совпадали с футболом Коры.   
  
У них были общие дела и привычки. На удивление, комфортные… а сейчас Кора упомянула о родственных душах, и вновь стало неуютно, будто бы Стайлз внезапно вспомнил. Так, словно за прошедшее время он умудрился обо всем забыть.   
  
Он тяжело сглотнул, и его «да» вышло как-то очень хрипло.   
  
Она на мгновение подняла на него участливый взгляд, а потом принялась отковыривать зернышки со своей булочки.   
  
— Как думаешь, в старшей школе не слишком рано начинать встречаться со своей родственной душой?   
  
Стайлз прикусил язык, чтобы не выдать свою обычную реакцию, и серьезно обдумал вопрос. Если именно поэтому Кора молчала все это время, то он должен это уважать. Но в то же время…   
  
— Не знаю. Думаю, что все зависит от человека. Для меня это как… знаешь, раз уж ты встретил идеальную для тебя пару, зачем тянуть и откладывать то время, которое вы можете провести вместе?   
  
Кора закусила губу, нещадно кромсая свою булочку.   
  
— Некоторые так не считают. Некоторые думают, что лучше отрываться на полную или держать отношения в тайне. Для них имидж важнее.   
  
Это прозвучало с такой горечью, что Стайлз даже не поморщился от явно направленных против него слов.   
  
Неужели кто-то подначивал Кору игнорировать связь с родственной душой? Он представил себе некоторых людей, с которыми она обедала, и почувствовал себя до ужаса ничтожным, потому что да, те люди _определенно_ могли сделать подобное.   
  
— А… ты с этим согласна?   
  
Кора протяжно вздохнула, что при всем желании не могло считаться ответом, и почти всю следующую минуту они провели в неловком молчании.   
  
Когда она вновь подняла взгляд, ее выражение изменилось, просветлело.   
  
— Знаешь, а тебе очень повезло, — наконец сказала она, и Стайлз издал резкий, удивленный смешок.   
  
— Да, я тоже так думаю.   
  
После этого на ее лице все же появилась мягкая и добрая улыбка, но затем она закатила глаза и кинула скомканную обертку от соломинки Стайлзу прямо в лицо.   
  
— Слушай, Стилински, ты уже выбрал себе пару на выпускной?   
  


***

  
  
Когда на стук в дверь дома Хейлов ему ответил Дерек, Стайлзу потребовалось целых пять секунд, чтобы заставить себя дышать.   
  
— Ты дома, — сказал он, и получилось как-то слишком задушенно, но эй, для него встреча оказалась неожиданностью, к тому же Стайлз не видел этого парня четыре месяца, так что это было полностью обосновано.   
  
И… бля. Как так вышло, что в смокинг одет был он, а горячим по-прежнему выглядел именно Дерек?   
  
Ну и где тут справедливость?   
  
Дерек, кажется, завис на костюме, взгляд медленно прошелся вниз, а потом вверх, оставляя за собой смутное ощущение покалывания на коже. Оставляя ощущение того, что перед выходом Стайлзу стоило бы потратить лишних пять минут и убедится, что его прическа не выглядит глупо.   
  
— Точно, Кора говорила, что ты ведешь ее на выпускной. — Дерек, скорее всего, замерз или что-то вроде, потому что голос звучал низко и немного хрипло. И у него ушло слишком много времени, чтобы отступить в сторону и пропустить Стайлза в дом. — Она все еще собирается.   
  
Стайлз кивнул и последовал за ним вовнутрь.   
  
С момента их последней встречи борода Дерека стала ощутимо длиннее и теперь мало походила на щетину. Она приковала к себе взгляд и вызвала зуд в пальцах. Хотелось спросить разрешения потрогать, узнать, какая она — мягкая или жесткая, но Стайлз не был уверен, что его просьба не будет выглядеть странно.   
  
Но они же вроде как друзья, верно? Друзьям ведь можно желать что-то подобное.   
  
— Я соскучился, — произнес Дерек, как-то неловко склонив голову, и Стайлз усмехнулся, поскольку да, они определенно друзья.   
  
И это просто потрясающе.   
  
— Правда?  
  
Дерек рассмеялся.   
  
— Я чувствовал себя идиотом… надо было взять у тебя номер до отъезда, а спрашивать потом у Коры мне показалось глупым, и…   
  
Он прервался, все так же глядя куда-то в сторону, а Стайлз впервые видел, чтобы тот выглядел таким смущенным. И это в какой-то степени было круто, потому что Дерек — это Дерек, а Стайлз, можно сказать, жил для того, чтобы выводить его из равновесия. Но вместе с тем у него возникло желание укутать этого парня в теплое одеяло и собственные объятия, пока ему не станет лучше, поэтому Стайлз сделал шаг навстречу и немного наклонился, чтобы поймать взгляд Дерека, признаваясь:   
  
— Я тоже одно время подумывал спросить у Коры. В смысле твой номер, знаешь, не мой же. Но потом понял, что идея идиотская, то есть ты же крутой студент — уже выпускник, кстати, мои поздравления — Дерек Хейл. С чего бы тебе хотеть, чтобы тебя беспокоил какой-то старшеклассник?   
  
— Ты меня не беспокоишь. — Дерек выглядел почти обиженно, причем непонятно на что. — Ты… ты думал, что я не захочу с тобой разговаривать?   
  
Стайлз усмехнулся. В его собственных ушах это прозвучало как-то совсем неестественно.   
  
— Да, в смысле, конечно, чувак, я знаю, что крут, но для большинства я довольно своеобразный. То есть спроси свою сестру. Мы уже почти год общаемся, а она все еще привыкает ко мне, и…   
  
Он резко замолк, потому что Дерек шагнул к нему и протянул вперед руку, легко ухватившись за его рубашку. Сердце Стайлза бухнуло в груди, он отступил назад, но тут же врезался спиной в стену за дверью.   
  
Дерек встал совсем близко, и Стайлзу стало трудно дышать и думать от тепла руки на груди и пряного аромата лосьона. Это напрягало, возбуждало и ошеломляло одновременно. Стайлз совсем запутался, потому что настолько близкое положение могло привести к одному из двух результатов, и он не понимал, зачем Дереку ему угрожать. Ведь он получил одобрение старшего брата, они стали друзьями, и даже если Кора была жутко нерешительной, то с Дереком Стайлз всегда общался очень легко, и причин для подобного бешенства просто не было.   
  
А еще один вариант, другой возможный повод наклониться к кому-то так близко, просто не…   
  
Внезапно его губы накрыли губы Дерека, голодные, настойчивые, и Стайлз вцепился в его рубашку, застонал от ощущения тепла, одобрил еще до того, как смог осмыслить все происходящее. _Поцелуй_. Дерек _поцеловал_ его, и это очень… это самое…   
  
Дерек прижался к нему идеальными грудными мышцами, положил руку на щеку и притянул ближе к себе, совсем медленно, но это буквально встряхнуло Стайлза, заставило дрожать и стонать в поцелуй.   
  
И это было… здорово, горячо и волнительно. Стайлз на мгновение потерялся в ощущении крепких мышц под ладонью, в губах Дерека, в слегка царапающей кожу щетине. Как оказалась, она могла быть жесткой и мягкой, смотря под каким углом гладить, и это заставляло его желать вновь и вновь ощутить ее под ладонью.   
  
… И вдруг все это: _грудные мышцы, щетина_ и _Дерек_ буквально оглушили Стайлза, он резко оттолкнул от себя Хейла и отполз по стенке, пока расстояние между ним и братом его родственной души не оказалось достаточным для возможности дышать.   
  
— Дерек, какого хрена?   
  
Стайлза все еще потряхивало. Он старался убедить себя, что это гнев, хоть и знал, что обманывает сам себя, и это бесило еще больше, ведь… Ну да, возможно, его небольшой предрасположенности хватило, чтобы ощущение прижавшегося к нему нелепо привлекательного парня подействовало на него вот так — пустило по телу волны слабости и мурашек, от которых хотелось схватить Дерека, прижать обратно к себе, и это одна большая причина, почему Хейл должен был хорошенько подумать, прежде чем творить такое. Он был адски горячим и целовался так, словно рожден именно для этого.   
  
Естественно, Стайлз завелся. Он вообще не мог представить себе ни одного человека, кто бы ни завелся от неожиданного поцелуя Дерека, ясно?   
  
И к чему все это вообще было?   
  
Дерек выглядел… растерянно. Не торжествующе, как выглядел бы брат, который только что доказал, что пара его сестры ее не достойна. В его взгляде не было злобы, мстительности или еще чего-нибудь подобного из всего злодейского спектра.   
  
Нет, он определенно был растерян. А еще отвлекающе горяч и, кажется, немного обижен.   
  
— Стайлз, — начал он, и этот звук зацепил что-то глубоко в груди Стайлза. Вернул желание утешить и защитить от всего того, что могло причинить Дереку боль, и это было неправильно, понятно? Просто его глупые, склонные к бисексуальности гормоны подняли свои головы в том направлении, в котором не должны были. Не имели права.   
  
Судьба предназначила ему Кору.   
  
Стайлз вздрогнул и оттолкнулся от стены, не чувствуя никакой уверенности в собственных ногах.   
  
— Чувак, мне нужна _Кора_ , — он загордился тем, как уверенно прозвучали его слова, даже дыхание не сбилось. Дерек вздрогнул, отшатнулся, и Стайлз не мог понять его реакции. Не мог понять, как все настолько быстро смогло скатиться в полнейший абсурд. — Дело всегда было только в ней, неужели ты этого не понял?   
  
— Но мы… я думал… — Стайлз никогда не слышал, чтобы голос Дерека звучал так потерянно. Даже не знал, что подобное вообще возможно. От этого что-то внутри надломилось, и захотелось _убраться_ отсюда как можно скорее.   
  
— Ты ошибался, ясно? — Стайлз ринулся в сторону входной двери, он просто не мог здесь больше находиться. Впереди его ждал выпускной вечер. Выпускной вечер с его _родственной душой_. — Передай Коре, что я жду ее в машине.   
  
Уже в дверном проеме ему в спину прилетели тихие и наполненные горечью слова:  
  
— Ты никогда не будешь нужен _ей_.   
  
Он ударил в самое сердце, озвучив тот страх, что терзал Стайлза весь последний год: оказаться _настолько непривлекательным_ , что от него откажется собственная родственная душа.   
  
Стайлз завел назад дрожащую руку и показал ему средний палец, но так и не обернулся.   
  
— Пошел ты, Дерек. Мы будем с ней вместе. Вот увидишь.   
  


***

  
  
В красном платье на одно плечо и с аккуратно уложенными в боковой пучок волосами Кора была ослепительно красива. Она словно сошла с обложки модного журнала, даже как-то нелепо было, что Стайлз вел ее под руку… и не чувствовал ничего.   
  
Он все еще чувствовал на губах поцелуй, медленный и вызывающий дрожь. Его все еще обжигал болезненный взгляд, хотя какого черта Дерек вообще ожидал? Не мог же он думать, что все пройдет как-то по-другому, верно? Одно дело, встречаться с кем-то, пока не встретишь свою вторую половинку, и совсем другое — мутить с парой своей _собственной сестры_.   
  
Он все еще слышал эхо прощальных слов, прозвучавших как пощечина: «Ты никогда не будешь нужен ей». Стараясь перекричать какой-то дабстеп, он спросил:  
  
— Ты что-нибудь решила насчет своей второй половинки?   
  
Кора придвинулась вплотную к нему, чтобы расслышать сквозь громкую музыку.   
  
— В смысле?   
  
Он поборол вспышку боли в груди, сверкнул ухмылкой и выдавил:  
  
— В том смысле, что стоит ли тебе послушать мой крутой совет и начать встречаться в школе, или подождать.   
  
Кора фыркнула и кинула на него насмешливый взгляд.   
  
— Что-то не похоже, чтобы ты предпринял хоть какие-то шаги в ситуации со своей парой.   
  
Его брови взлетели вверх, потому что…. Неужели он с самого начала воспринимал все не так? Получается, что на самом деле она ждала от него первого шага?   
  
— Наверное, мне все же стоит попробовать, — сказала она. — В смысле, мы же, считай, почти окончили школу, верно? Какого черта?   
  
Это было приглашение, а иначе и не скажешь.   
  
Губы покалывало отголосками поцелуя Дерека. Он наклонился вперед, быстро и импульсивно, едва коснулся ее мягких и блестящих губ, но Кора его тут же оттолкнула.   
  
— Стайлз, ты что творишь?   
  
Он хмуро отступил. Кора выглядела… она выглядела _взбешенной_.   
  
— Ты нажрался, что ли? Потому что тебе нужно быть в полнейшем неадеквате, чтобы решить меня поцеловать.   
  
— Я не… ты же сказала… что стоит попробовать.   
  
— Попробовать со своей парой, — прорычала Кора, и Стайлз просто…   
  
Просто устал. Он чувствовал себя обессиленным и опустошенным, его по-прежнему потряхивало от встречи с Дереком, от того, как он ответил на поцелуй, желая того, чего он определенно желать не должен. Наверное, именно это подтолкнуло его к действиям, заставило схватить Кору за руку и потащить ее с танцпола в сторону балкона. Буквально через несколько шагов они поравнялись, и вот уже именно Стайлз оказался тем, кого тащат, хотя при этом он по-прежнему держал Кору за запястье.   
  
И от этого стало даже хуже. Внутри все свербело от неправильности происходящего, каждый раз, находясь рядом с этой девчонкой, он чувствовал себя неправильно. Стайлз вконец разозлился, задрал рукав, обнажив метку, и выплюнул:   
  
— Да, Кора, с твоей парой. _Со мной_.   
  
И тут же почувствовал себя глупо, потому что люди обычно так не поступали. Когда дело доходило до родственных душ, подобные раскрытия были лишними. Стоило тебе сказать свои первые слова, твоя половинка все сразу же понимала. Что не так с Корой? Зачем она все настолько усложняет?   
  
Сейчас она смотрела прямо на его руку, губы едва заметно шевелились, пока она разбиралась в загогулинах витиеватой метки.   
  
А Стайлз ждал, когда она сделает хоть что-нибудь, испугается и прогнется под представленные неопровержимые доказательства, но Кора лишь подняла на него взгляд и снова тихо прошептала:  
  
— Ты сдурел, Стилински?   
  
А потом она обнажила свое собственное запястье, откинув на пол браслет с цветами, и выставила вперед руку, показывая свою метку:   
  
_«У тебя красивые волосы, но мои лучше»_  
  
...Чего Стайлз не говорил никогда и никому, а уж тем более Коре Хейл.   
  
Он вылупил глаза на фразу, затем перевел взгляд обратно на лицо Коры, потому что… он слышал о людях, рожденных без метки, рожденных более чем с одной, и никогда о тех, у кого метки не совпадали.   
  
— Фигня какая-то, — тихо согласился он. — Но это были твои слова. Ты сказала мне их в тот день в классе истории, когда я держал твою записку.   
  
Кора немного истерично рассмеялась.   
  
— Ты имеешь в виду записку от Лидии? В которой она писала, что любит меня, но она пока еще не готова всем о нас рассказать?   
  
После этого мозг Стайлза ненадолго отключился.   
  
Потому что… погодите-ка.   
  
Потому что… уф.   
  
Потому что…   
  
— Лидия?  
  
— _Лидия_ , — шепотом передразнила Кора, оглядывая пространство пустого балкона. — Моя родственная душа. Я… я же еще в самый первый день предупредила, что уже кое с кем встречаюсь.   
  
— Лидия встречается с Джексоном. Лидия на этих танцах вместе с Джексоном.   
  
— Всем известно, что они не родственные души, — фыркнула Кора, инстинктивно поглаживая пальцами метку. — Они вместе только ради имиджа. Просто родители Лидии не на шутку взбесятся, когда она откроется. Я _со второго класса_ знаю, что она моя вторая половинка, но Лидия хочет придать огласке наши отношения только после того, как мы пойдем в колледж. Отстойно, согласна, но не все семьи такие же толерантные, как моя.   
  
От упоминания семьи ее взгляд снова потяжелел, а потом она покачала головой, отступила на шаг и вытерла рот рукой, будто пытаясь стереть с губ любые следы Стайлза.   
  
— Боже мой. Боже мой, Стайлз, какой же ты идиот. Поверить не могу, что ты думал… вы двое такая отвратительно идеальная пара, и за все это время ты так и не понял…   
  
И Стайлз понял. С каким-то нездоровым страхом, не отпускающим его еще с начала танцев — с того самого момента, когда он покинул дом Хейлов, — он понял, что существует еще один человек, который сказал _те самые_ слова. Кто прочитал их прямо с руки, поэтому Стайлз подумал, что это не в счет. Он даже не рассматривал такую возможность, просто отмахнулся от собственных чувств, твердивших, как сильно ему нужен этот человек, как _правильно_ он себя чувствует, когда они вместе.   
  
Вот дерьмо.   
  
Стайлз _определенно_ самая хреновая пара.   
  


***

  
  
Стайлзу определенно стоило бы обзавестись номером Дерека.   
  
Тот не отвечал на настойчивый стук, не реагировал на звонки в дверь, хотя Стайлз вжимал кнопку так долго, что звенело, казалось, не только в доме, но и во всем заповеднике.   
  
Кора до сих пор веселилась на выпускном. Она погладила Стайлза по щеке и заявила о намерении отыскать своих друзей и вернуться домой «абсурдно поздно, Стилински, да и родители уехали на все выходные, так что вам двоим не нужно будет сдерживаться из-за чьего-то присутствия».   
  
И… вот почему Стайлзу не пришла в голову мысль поцеловать Кору до сегодняшнего вечера? У него был целый год для принятия идиотских, безрассудных, импульсивных решений, а в результате он дождался до того, что похерил все с Дереком.   
  
Причем похерил самым отвратительным образом, потому что каждый момент сомнений, которые он испытывал насчет Коры, каждая вспышка страха быть однажды отвергнутым своей родственной душой…   
  
Стайлз сам поступил так с Дереком. Даже хуже, потому что без этой застилающей глаза пелены «судьбы» стало до тошноты очевидно, что в этом смысле Стайлзу никогда не нужна была Кора. Она крутая и горячая, но он никогда не чувствовал к ней и доли того, что он когда-то чувствовал к Лидии.   
  
Или того, что он почувствовал к Дереку спустя буквально несколько секунд знакомства с ним.   
  
И Дерек поцеловал его, а Стайлз оттолкнул. Сказал «нет» и «никогда». Сказал, что ему нужен кто-то другой.   
  
Камаро по-прежнему стояла на подъездной дорожке, то есть Дерек должен быть дома. Скорее всего, страдает в одиночестве, а между ними одна деревянная дверь, океан недопонимания и никакого шанса для Стайлза исправить ситуацию.   
  
В порыве отчаяния он набрал сообщение Коре:  
  
 _«Мне нужно проникнуть в твой дом. Посоветуй что-нибудь»_   
  
Которое, конечно же, осталось без ответа, потому что Кора все еще отплясывала на выпускном, возможно, даже со своей парой, пока Стайлз тут медленно оседал на ступеньки крыльца, пытаясь увидеть весь прошедший год в совершенно ином свете.   
  
Далеко за полночь Дерек вышел из тени деревьев, сверкая бледной кожей в лунном свете. Он остановился и заметно напрягся, оглядев Стайлза в мятом костюме, развязанном галстуке и наполовину расстегнутой рубашке в попытках хоть так спастись от июньской жары.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него с опаской. Все заготовленные ранее слова бесследно испарились от этого пустого взгляда и плотно сжатой челюсти. Он никогда не видел Дерека таким — холодным и неприступным. После недолгой игры в гляделки Дерек спросил:  
  
— С Корой все в порядке?   
  
Стайлз зацепился за вопрос и лихорадочно закивал, нетвердо поднимаясь на ноги.   
  
— Да. Да, с ней все в порядке, я просто…   
  
— Хорошо.   
  
Одно слово перечеркнуло все, что Стайлз мог бы сказать. Оно прозвучало спокойно и ровно, как точка. Как «конец». Затем он вновь сдвинулся с места, проплыл мимо Стайлза и с легкостью распахнул входную дверь.   
  
Все это время дом был не заперт.   
  
Дерек ничего больше не добавил, ни единого слова, насмешки или колкости, за которую можно было бы зацепиться. Дверь захлопнулась, отгораживая их друг от друга.   
  
...Да пошло оно все.   
  
Стайлз рванул вперед, схватился за ручку и распахнул дверь. Дерек резко обернулся, пустое выражение на короткое время сменилось удивлением от взгляда на парня, который стоял в дверном проеме и дышал так, словно пробежал целую милю, а не три ступеньки по крыльцу.   
  
— Это взлом и проникновение, — отметил Дерек.   
  
Стайлз выровнял дыхание и демонстративно переступил через порог.   
  
— Ты так говоришь мне «это частная собственность»?   
  
Дерек вздрогнул, пустое выражение лица вновь сменилось, на этот раз гневом, и губы изогнулись в горькой ухмылке. Стайлз примерно мог себе представить, что будет дальше — Дерек выпихнет его из дома и захлопнет дверь прямо у него перед носом.   
  
Возможно, Стайлз это заслужил. Скорее всего, после сегодняшнего он на самом деле это заслужил, но ни за что на свете он не позволит Дереку наказать его, когда тот даже не понимает, _за что_ наказывает.   
  
— Я думал, что это Кора, — начал Стайлз и прежде, чем Дерек его перебьет и из этого злобно скривленного рта вылетят любые обвинения, он добавил: — Моя пара. Я думал, что это она. Ее первыми обращенными ко мне словами были именно те, которые написаны на моем запястье. А потом и ты их сказал, но я даже не задумался об этом, потому что уже их слышал и думал, что нашел свою… Глупо, да, потому что это всего лишь слова. Тысячи людей могут сказать то же самое. В фильмах я много раз видел, как старики кричали их неугомонным подросткам, и я никогда не думал, что кто-то из них мог быть моей парой, но… вот как-то так. Я думал, что мне нужна она, понимаешь? Я считал, что именно она, тот самый человек.   
  
Еще какое-то время после окончания речи Дерек просто смотрел на Стайлза, и тот решил рискнуть и сделал еще один шаг вперед, демонстративно закрыв за собой входную дверь. Только после этого Дерек сморгнул и, невесело рассмеявшись, покачал головой.   
  
— То есть я тебе нужен только потому, что ты осознал нашу истинность.   
  
В его исполнении это прозвучало просто ужасно. Так… поверхностно и пусто. Стайлзу захотелось схватить руку Дерека, прижать ее к своей груди и хотя бы так дать понять, насколько глубоко засели его чувства.   
  
— Ты мне нужен с момента нашей первой встречи. Просто я никогда не позволял себе даже думать об этом.   
  
Дерек снова засмеялся, но как-то горько, недоверчиво. Стайлз, словно на невидимом буксире, подступил ближе, почти в личное пространство Дерека, но не позволил себе потянуться. Не позволил себе дотронуться.   
  
— Эй, я искренне верил, что именно она — моя пара, понимаешь? Каким же мудаком я должен быть, чтобы подкатывать к ее собственному брату? Я бы никогда так не поступил ни с ней, ни с тобой. Я бы не хотел испортить с вами отношения, тем более подобным способом.   
  
Дерек сильно зажмурился и покачал головой.   
  
— Мне бы пришлось тебя убить, если бы ты на самом деле был ее парой и выкинул что-то подобное, — согласился он, и Стайлз почувствовал, как легкая улыбка коснулась его губ.   
  
— Вот видишь? Я проявил благородство. Игнорировал все это… — наконец-то, он позволил себе протянуть руку и едва коснуться пальцами предплечья Дерека. — Потому что считал это единственно верным решением. На самом деле, я до сих пор не могу поверить в собственное самообладание.   
  
— Или, может быть, ты просто слишком тугодумный, чтобы понять, чего ты действительно хочешь, поэтому все отрицал.   
  
Несмотря на слова, тон Дерека стал мягче. Он открыл глаза, коротко взглянул на Стайлза и отвел взгляд в сторону.   
  
Стайлз почувствовал настолько сильный прилив облегчения, что просто рассмеялся.   
  
— Похоже, это вполне в моем духе, — признался он, и Дерек протянул к нему руки. Раскрылся для него.   
  
— И за что мне досталась такая пара?   
  
Но злость окончательно исчезла из тона Дерека, заменившись легким и каким-то добрым раздражением. Стайлз подошел совсем близко, прижался к груди Дерека и растворился в открытых объятиях, просто вдыхая.   
  
А Дерек рассмеялся ему в плечо, обняв Стайлза одной рукой за талию.   
  
— Поверить не могу, что твоя метка — это первые слова, сказанные тебе моей _сестрой_.   
  
— Эй, — возмутился Стайлз, — это _твои_ первые сказанные мне слова. Просто ты их прочел с моей руки, как какой-то нереальный, социально неприспособленный болван. Кстати говоря, _никогда_ так больше не делай, ясно? Это может вызвать грандиозную путаницу.   
  
Дерек фыркнул, как будто не пустил под откос пять месяцев возможной личной жизни Стайлза простым незнанием понятия личных границ.   
  
— Но ведь это могло быть что угодно. Я мог бы прочесть что-то еще. Какого черта все получилось именно _так_?   
  
— Ну, возможно, судьба сделала это нарочно, — рука Стайлз легла на колючую скулу Дерека, и жутко захотелось прикоснуться к ней губами. — Может быть, вселенная поняла, что я никогда не встречу тебя, если не попытаюсь провести время с ней.   
  
— Думаешь, судьбе настолько не все равно?   
  
— Думаю, что раз уж судьба создала настолько потрясающую пару как мы, то она не упустит возможности убедиться, что в конечном итоге мы окажемся вместе, — он медленно отстранился, чтобы поймать взгляд Дерека. — Это ведь про нас? В конечном итоге мы все же вместе?   
  
Дерек выдохнул, полностью разрывая объятия, и Стайлза на короткое время захватила паника, но затем он заметил, как Дерек одернул вверх свой рукав.   
  
— Мне не обязательно на нее смотреть, — резко сказал Стайлз. Это была правда. Сейчас, когда уверенность в том, что это Кора, растворилась, он уже не мог представить себе, что его родственной душой мог быть кто-то, кроме Дерека. Даже в мире без меток он бы все равно знал, что принадлежит Дереку, и эта мысль показалась ему невероятно романтичной.   
  
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты на нее взглянул, — Дерек протянул ему оголенное запястье. — Она твоя.   
  
Слова завивались на запястье Дерека в короткую спираль.   
  
_«Ты должен знать ситуацию в целом»_  
  
— Я долгое время пытался понять ее значение, — сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз начал осторожно водить пальцами по собственным словам, впечатанным в чужую кожу. — Это казалось серединой разговора, но никак не началом. Но ты всегда был тем, кто ныряет с разбега.   
  
— И я нырну прямо в тебя, — слова вылетели из его рта раньше, чем он успел подумать. Стайлз одернул руку, густо покраснев. — В смысле… это… не то, чтобы мы не могли, или то, что мы должны будем придерживаться определенных, хм… позиций. Если вообще будут какие-либо позиции. На самом деле, я сейчас только на сорок процентов уверен, что ты не вышвырнешь меня из этого дома навечно, потому что…   
  
— Стайлз, — Дерек подошел ближе, поймал его руку своей и вернул ладонь обратно на свое запястье. — Я создан для тебя. Я твой.   
  
— Я… да. И я твой, — он запнулся от переполняющего его волнения, которое стало еще сильнее, когда губы Дерека изогнулись в искренней улыбке. Они наклонились и встретились в медленном, жадном поцелуе, заставившем их обоих стонать и возбужденно прижиматься друг к другу.   
  
— Так… — произнес Стайлз, когда они наконец-то отстранились. — Позиции?   
  


***

  
  
— Это частная собственность! — раздался незнакомый голос. Стайлз от неожиданности чуть ни стукнулся головой об навесной ящик, выпрямляясь. В дверном проеме стояла девушка далеко за двадцать, миниатюрная, но на вид сильная, с темными волосами, округлившимся животиком и задорным блеском в глазах. Он видел ее фотографии и точно знал, что она должна приехать к Коре на вручение аттестатов.   
  
— Лора Хейл, — произнес Стайлз, и девушка осуждающе поджала губы.   
  
— То есть вот так, да? А что, если бы мы были родственными душами? Ты бы приговорил меня к жизни с невероятно эгоистичной меткой.   
  
Стайлз сощурился в притворной задумчивости и попытался еще раз:  
  
— Лора Хейл, прости, но я уже влюблен в твоего брата?   
  
— О, а мне нравится. Элемент драмы как ничто другое сможет придать метке пикантности. Но, увы, — она положила ладонь на живот, в котором вот уже пять месяцев жил малыш, — я уже занята.   
  
— Черт, тогда придется довольствоваться тем, что есть.   
  
— Чем тебе там придется довольствоваться?   
  
Теперь в дверном проеме стоял Дерек. Он обогнул сестру, чмокнул ее в щеку и нежно коснулся круглого животика. Стайлз протянул к нему руку и пошевелил пальцами, ожидая, когда Дерек протянет ему свою, позволит ухватить себя за запястье и погладить вдоль линий метки.   
  
— Тобой, — дождавшись, довольно сообщил Стайлз. — Твоя старшая сестра только что меня отвергла. Она просто разбила мне сердце. Утешишь меня?   
  
Дерек многострадально закатил глаза.   
  
— Ну, если так надо.  
  
А потом Дерек придвинулся вплотную, притиснул его к кухонной стойке и склонился так медленно, что Стайлз весь задрожал от предвкушения и желания.   
  
Даже _больше_ чем желания.   
  
Потому что они встречались меньше месяца, но на их запястьях были метки, накрепко связавшие их вместе, обещавшие им, что если они сделают все правильно, то получат в распоряжение вечность.   
  
— Понятно, — с явной улыбкой в голосе сказала Лора. — Похоже, знакомство придется немного отложить.   
  
— Т-ш-ш, — Стайлз рассеянно отмахнулся от нее, потерявшись в голодно-довольном выражении глаз напротив. — Сначала утешение, потом разговоры.   
  
— Вот это была бы крутая метка, — раздался бубнеж Лоры, а затем тихий стук каблуков по направлению к коридору.   
  
А потом губы Дерека оказались на его собственных, и на долгое время Стайлз забыл весь свой словарный запас.


End file.
